Illusions et Divagations
by Agatha Brume
Summary: Deathfic. Slash. Pourquoi justement, résumonsnous souvent la vie de quelqu’un à sa mort ?
1. Part I

**Auteur : Agatha Brume** aussi plus communément appelée Agatha la Tagada.

Ollalla en relisant ça fait super pas sérieux comme patronyme ça !!! Oo !!! Tant mieuxxxxxxxx !!!

**Bêta : Sevy Snape**

Hum, s'il vous plait. Lorsque vous lirez ces deux mots à haute voix ou dans votre tête, n'oubliez pas de faire sifflez et traînez les S sur et avec votre langue. Il adore et moi aussi ... (là j'ai super eu la flemme de faire autre chose parce que à chaque fois que je le lis, ça me fait rêvez )

**Disclaimer : **Et si là tout de suite, j'écrivais que c'est à moi, que TOUT est à moi ... Vous croyez qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose ? Genre le ciel me tombe sur la tête ? Les avocats de J.K, à peine la dernière lettre tapée, cogneraient comme des dératés à ma porte pour me coller une prune ?  
Vous savez, la tentation est quelque chose de très difficile à appréhender. Elle met tellement d'autres vices en avant, en émoi ... J'ai les doigts qui frétillent mais je vais rester une sage petite fille, aux cheveux rouge et aux grands yeux candide si innocents et tout lui rendre.  
En même temps, j'ai tout cassé ces jouets alors ... J.K.R. reste la mère devant l'Eternel de la source de notre inspiration.

**Genre : **Hum, voilà une bonne question. D'habitude, c'est plus une histoire de féminin, de masculin, de singulier et de pluriels. Alors moi je dis un : Masculin pluriel à connotation mortuaire ...

**Résumé : **Pourquoi justement, résumons-nous souvent la vie de quelqu'un à sa mort ?

**Warning : **Slash, flash, splach ... Le plaisir dans la mort ? D'après Sev', âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Alors faites ! Partez !

**NdA : **Voilà le moment fatidique. Vous savez bien. Celui juste avant le début.  
Donc un petit OS écrit par un beau dimanche d'octobre comme il en existe encore dans le Sud Ouest en cette saison.  
Le Soleil brillait pourtant, comme pour Harry. Heureusement, ma journée à moi c'est bien mieux finie ...  
J'ai reçu des menaces à la lecture du premier jet. Si si je vous assure : DES MENACES !!! De la part de mon bêta !!! Ouaip. Vous avez bien lu !!! Un truc de dingue. Il parait qu'un jour j'ai hurlé sur lui en lui disant que j'avais horreur qu'il traduise des Deathfics qui font pleurer. Oo N'importe quoi !!!  
Qui à dit d'aller voir là : fanfiction dot net / s / 3170935 / 1 !!!  
'Tention Sev', 'tention !!!  
Enfin bref, je me suis entendu répondre que s'il mourrait, il réécrirait la fin ... Et là, la bizarrerie de mon Disclaimer prend tout son sens ...Tentation quand tu nous happes ...

**NdA2 : **Vous pouvez remercie Sev' pour le titre du chapitre. Et dire que c'est lui qui me hurlait dessus pour mon manque total de gentillesse ... quelle cruauté ...

**NdA3 : Je crois que je l'a mettrais à chaque fois sans jamais chercher à la changer ... (enfin peut-être un peu quand même )**  
Je suis sûre que d'autres fics doivent avoir ce mot dans leur titre, ou la base, ici développée. Je ne cherche à plagier ni usurper l'identité de personne. Parfois des idées vous viennent sans que vous sachiez pourquoi ni comment. Si vous vous sentez plagiés, spoliés, lésez ou tout autre verbe synonyme, dites-vous simplement que, vu le nombre d'être humains sur Terre, il y en a certainement un qui a pensé à la même chose que vous. Qui sait ? Vous aussi avez peut être, sans le vouloir, plagié quelqu'un ...

* * *

**Illusions et divagations**

_Pauv' Harry_

Merlin, que c'est bon d'être étendu là. L'herbe est grasse et bien verte. Son touché est doux et lisse. J'aime laisser mes doigts s'entremêler entre ses brins. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de caresser les cheveux soyeux de Draco.

Oh il n'est pas loin, je le sens. D'ailleurs, nous sommes tous là en cet après midi si ensoleillé. J'entends Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et le Serpentard de ma vie. Ils sont autour de moi, ils s'agitent un peu. Ils sont pleins d'énergie.

Moi, j'ai décidé de me reposer, je suis si fatigué. Et cependant, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Je regarde le ciel et les nuages. Je n'ai jamais trop prit le temps de le faire et là aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment.

Je laisse mes pensées et mes souvenirs s'égarer et me transporter. Un peu comme ces petits cunnilingus... Oups excusez-moi, ces cumulonimbus. Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi ce nom à la con. A chaque fois que j'ai pu écouter la nana de la météo faire son speech, j'ai toujours eu tendance à entendre l'autre. Allez savoir pourquoi ... Et j'ai toujours secrètement souhaité, enfin je crois, qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois elle ne se trompe. Ca ne vous a jamais fait ça à vous ?

Pour ma part je table sur des illusions sonores provoquées par mon cerveau soumis aux hormones de la puberté ? Bon, je vous l'accorde, seulement depuis que je sais ce que cela veut dire.

Ben c'est vrai, avec Ron et les autres qui n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler, un jour, j'ai fini par me glisser subrepticement dans la bibliothèque au nez et à la barbe de Madame Pince pour en avoir le cœur net.

Gnagnagna, et oui, avant de savoir on est ignorant, alors on garde bien gentiment les rires et quolibets au fond de sa tête ! On ne se moque pas. Non mais ! Je veux bien admettre que j'en connaissais bien, bien, bien - Heeeyy faut pas exagérer, avec deux ça pouvait faire l'affaire, pour qui je vais passer maintenant - moins que les autres mais, en même temps, j'avais une super excuse. Quoi laquelle ? Ben heu, vous savez bien ! Comment ça non ? Mais si !

J'pouvais pas tout faire en même temps. Sauvez le Monde, Détentions avec Snape, Entraînement de Quidditch, Détentions avec Snape, Matchs de Quidditch, Détentions avec Snape. Comment ça un peu léger ? Mince vous zêtes dur avec moi-même ... enfin toujours est-il que ce jour là j'ai eu deux révélations. Qui à dit au moins trois ???

Cequétaituncuniaquoiressemblaitlesexedunefilleetquejepreferaislesmecs.

Qui braille en disant que c'est pas clair !!! Vous voulez vraiment que je me fâche où quoi ??? Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui rêve et raconte des conneries sans queues ni têtes et que je fais ce que je veux d'abord !!! Non Mais !!!

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, ok ok ok à nos cunis, c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai su que je préférais les garçons. Pas que les filles m'aient dégoûté, juste pas fait rêver ... Et pour la découverte de ma préférence ? Et bien, en poursuivant ma lecture, je suis tombé sur la lettre "F". Oui le livre était une sorte de dictionnaire. Donc cette fameuse lettre le "F". F comme fesses, fellation ... et je dois dire que cela a vraiment interpellé quelque chose au fond de moi mais je ne rentrerais pas plus dans les détails. Fini les explications et revenons au moment présent.

Alors je suis là et je regarde avec cette capacité étrange à me sentir en communion avec mes amis et dans le même temps, dans un cocon, isolé. Les bruits sont étouffés.

C'est assez génial comme sensation même si ça fait râler les autres. Il vous appelle et vous ne leur répondez pas vraiment. Vous faites juste un misérable petit signe pour dire que vous êtes encore bien vivant mais la torpeur qui s'installe en vous, tout en ayant toujours conscience du reste, est étrange, agréable et légèrement déstabilisante.

Parce que, quelque part, vous aimeriez bien vous relevez et leur dire : "Oui je suis là, ne crie pas si fort. Ne me secoue pas comme un prunier. Je ne suis pas mort ni endormie."

Mais ce calme, cette paix vous appelle, vous attire et vous vous y lovez comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère.

Nan mais qu'est-ce je raconte ? C'est du n'importe quoi. C'est aussi pour cela que j'aime ces moments, parce que vous baissez votre garde. Les barrières de la bienséance, de l'éducation tombent et vous pouvez laisser votre nature profonde prendre un peu les rennes et vous entraîner dans les méandres de vos désirs et fantasmes les plus secrets, les plus sombres, les plus inavouables.

Qui n'a jamais, dans ces instants si particuliers, imaginés être le pauvre hère orphelin élevé par des brutes sans cœur, que le Prince Charmant vient sauver ? Que ça blondeur, son regard gris acier, son sourire éclatant vous éblouissent, vous transpercent ? Qu'il arrive sur son fier balai et vous délivre, vous arrachant à votre triste destin ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, je suis pété de rire en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire parce que, pour moi, c'est devenu une réalité. Désolé pour vous.

Qui n'a jamais, dans ces instants si particuliers, imaginés être riche, adulé de tous, ne trouvant personne pour s'opposer vraiment à vous, sauf un, et qu'après maintes joutes et batailles autant physiques que verbales vous finissiez par vous avouer votre amour ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, je suis pété de rire en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire parce que, pour moi, c'est devenu une réalité. Désolé pour vous.

Qui n'a jamais, dans ces instants si particuliers, imaginés être celui qui a des amis tellement fidèles qu'ils se sacrifieraient pour vous, qu'ils vous suivraient au bout du Monde. Sans avoir eu besoin au préalable de le leur demander ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, je suis pété de rire en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire parce que, pour moi, c'est devenu une réalité. Désolé pour vous.

Qui n'a jamais, dans ces instants si particuliers, imaginés, alors que votre propre famille vous déteste, trouver l'amour et une vraie place dans celle de votre meilleur ami. Et goûter enfin aux joies de l'amour filial ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, je suis pété de rire en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire parce que, pour moi c'est devenu une réalité. Désolé pour vous.

Qui n'a jamais, dans ces instants si particuliers, imaginés être une vraie bête de sexe. Capable d'un seul regard d'enflammer son partenaire ? D'être un Dieu du sexe oral ? De la fellation quoi ! D'avoir une telle souplesse, imagination et si peu de tabou, que ceux à qui vous ne dispensez pas votre savoir-faire pourrait être capable de vous trahir ... ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, je suis pété de rire en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire parce que, pour moi, c'est devenu une réalité. Désolé pour moi.

Qui n'a jamais dans ces instants si particuliers imaginés être le sauveur du Monde. Qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez rendre la paix sur Terre ? Que son Salut ne peut être rendu que par vous ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, je suis pété de rire en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire parce que, pour moi, c'est devenu une réalité. Désolé pour moi.

Tiens, on dirait qu'il pleut. Je sens des gouttes tomber sur mon visage. C'est bizarre. Il n'y a pas un seul nuage noir. Peut-être un oiseau qui vient de me pisser dessus ???

Oh nan, encore une connerie et quel vocabulaire. Satanés divagations !!!

Enfin, heu, comment dire, vous croyez que les volatiles ça pisse ? Parce que chier, ça oui. Je ne le sais que trop. La cage d'Edwige illustre parfaitement cette évidence. C'est fou ce que ça peut faire comme merde un volatile. En plus, ils arrivent à faire ça aussi en volant. C'est totalement dingue. Vous vous imaginez, vous, les joueurs des Canons de Chudley, pendant un match de Quidditch, se répandant sur la tête de l'arbitre et des spectateurs ?

Nan mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces divagations à la con !!!

Ouah, je crois que je fais super fort aujourd'hui dans le « totalement débile ». En même temps, il faudrait que je pose la question à Hermione, enfin que je trouve un moment pour. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va me manquer.

Au fait, vous saviez vous que tout le monde l'appelle Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

J'arrive pas à croire que je chuchote dans ma tête ...

C'est bizarre comme parfois, un truc totalement con, dont tout le monde se fout et qui ne sauvera personne de la mort, peut paraître existentielle ?

Je m'agite un peu trop. Mes divagations m'entraînent bien loin aujourd'hui, j'en ai le souffle coupé ...

Tient, encore une goutte.

Hummmm, je soupire de contentement.

Draco est là.

Il caresse mes cheveux.

J'adore quand il fait ça.

Il chantonne aussi.

A chaque fois que j'ai des cauchemars, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il me prend dans ses bras, me cajole et chante pour moi. Cela m'apaise. Repousse la douleur physique. Me permet de repartir aux pays des rêves sans crainte, ni peur. De me laisser aller, porter. Ne plus lutter, baisser les bras. Que je puisse enfin trouver la Paix. Le repos que je mérite.

Je ne suis pas en plein cauchemar, pourtant, c'est marrant qu'il fasse ça. En plus, nos amis sont autour de nous, je le sais, je les sens. Leur magie m'entoure. Draco est quelqu'un de très pudique. Il déteste qu'on le voie être trop tendre. Il ne veut pas que les gens puissent imaginer qu'il est gentil. Il aime sentir la peur les tenailler lorsqu'il les croise.

Un vrai gamin.

A chaque fois qu'il terrorise quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me moquer de lui. De cette volonté si puérile et totalement irresponsable de vouloir être le gagnant à tout prix. En général s'en suit toujours un corps à corps ...

Vous croyez que mes amis voient mon sourire niais à l'écoute silencieuse de mon jeu de mot, très subtile celui là ?

D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que je suis totalement dingue de son corps. Tiens je vais vous raconter un secret, un truc fou. Il sent toujours bon. Ouaih, je sais, cela fait très cliché comme remarque mais je vous assure que c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille mais, quelque soit son activité, le parfum qu'il porte, cela donne un rendu très ... animal, très sexe.

Je me suis aperçu que j'étais très sensible aux odeurs. J'ai découvert ça grâce à lui. Certains effluves me donneraient envie de le prendre sauvagement sur place et il en joue ce Serpentard. Sa peau est tendre et laiteuse. Aucune pilosité sur le torse et le ventre. Même pas cette petite ligne de poil qui ferait office de panneau de signalisation, comme pour nous dire que nous sommes sur le bon chemin. Bon, en même temps, il est suffisamment bien monté pour n'avoir aucun doute sur l'endroit où se trouve la source de tous mes plaisirs.

Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'il pleut plus fort et moi qui ne voit toujours aucun nuage. Il faudra que j'essaye ce sort qui rectifie la vue. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûr que cela me sera bien utile.

On a parfois de ses certitudes ...

Outch, je crois que je viens de me faire bouffer par un insecte. Merde ! Ça fait super mal. Ils étaient combien pour me faire ça. J'ai l'impression qu'une armée de marabuntas vient de me grimper dessus et fourrage dans mes intestins pour y faire leur fourmilière.

Je suis vraiment dans le potage. J'arrive à peine à me gratter. En plus, j'ai du écraser le truc parce que j'en ai plein les doigts.

Heu, qu'est ce que je disais ??? Ah, oui, Draco et son corps de rêve ... Je me demande s'il n'a pas été contorsionniste dans une autre vie. Nanan, je vous assure. Il fait de ses trucs avec son bassin. Il se cambre tellement parfois que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se rompre. Et moi, je me perds dans le creux de ses reins ...

Si je continue comme ça je vais me mettre à bander et me prendre une sacrée claque derrière la tête par Hermione. Ca ferait un peu désordre non, d'avoir une érection en plein pique-nique.

Et là encore qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot ...

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ça résume bien ma situation du moment. Ca me pique et moi, j'ai envie de niquer. Ohhhh merde le jeu de mot tout pourri.

Je devrais être lapidé en place publique pour avoir dit ce genre d'âneries.

Je crois que j'ai eu pire aujourd'hui ...

Je crois qu'il va falloir rentrer. Je suis en train de me prendre une sacrée saucée sur le coin du nez. Ils avaient raison tous les écolos et spécialistes. La pollution pourrie tout. Cette flotte a un goût salé.

Je crois que nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour de façons si intense hier au soir. Comme si c'était notre dernière fois. Comme si nous pouvions mourir le lendemain.

Je crois que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ...

J'ai l'impression de sentir encore la main de Draco dans la mienne. Lorsqu'il s'y accrochait si fort. Alors qu'il allait bientôt jouir mais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire sans moi. Qu'il ne voulait pas que je le laisse seul dans ce moment si particulier. Qu'il voulait que je sois toujours là, avec lui. Que cet instant dure toujours.

Mais mêmes les plus jolies choses ont une fin. Et c'est là que le souvenir rentre en ligne de compte et prend toute son importance.

De quoi, vous vous dites, sûrement ?

Et bien le souvenir est la vie. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils sont l'image de ce qui a été.

Tenez, moi par exemple. Je suis là étendu dans l'herbe rouge, piétinée, calcinée, que l'obscurité rend encore plus morbide, mes amis auprès de moi.

Et bien ils s'en souviendront toute leur vie. Même si la mienne me quitte.

Bon, vous pourrez arguer du fait que si c'est pour cela, c'est aussi parce que mes intestins sont au dessus de mon ventre et non dedans. C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Mais c'est aussi l'endroit où nous faisions la sieste dès que les beaux jours pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Vous pourrez aussi me dire que si nous sommes tous réunit c'est parce qu'un mec qui se croyait plus fort que les autres voulait devenir le Maître de l'Univers.

C'est vrai aussi. Mais que de batailles de boules de neige avons-nous fait tous ensemble en ce même lieu.

Que si Draco me tient la main et qu'il chante comme lors de mes terreurs nocturnes pour m'apaiser, ce n'est pas parce que je rêve, c'est parce que je suis juste en train de mourir et qu'il ne veut pas que je sois trop terrorisé, qu'il tient à être une dernière fois avec moi.

C'est pour cela qu'il me sert si fort la main ...

Merde alors ... moi je suis là à penser à des trucs un peu tout débile et mes amis pleurent ma mort prochaine.

Je me demande comment va Colin ? Ouaip, je sais c'est bizarre comme réaction. Ben oui après tout, c'est sa faute si je fais prendre l'air à mes viscères. Il me semble que dans mes affabulations précédentes je parlais de ce que l'on pouvait être capable de faire par amour, par jalousie, par envie, par dépit, par haine ...

Ben moi j'aurai au moins appris une chose : que l'on peut souhaiter la mort de quelques milliers de personnes juste parce que l'on souffre de l'indifférence de quelqu'un.

Comme quoi la vie ne tient à pas grand-chose ... 5 litres de sang par exemple ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

* * *

Voilà donc ce qu'une belle journée peut m'inspirer. Il me semble avoir dit un truc dans ma bio ... Je crois bien ne pas être capable de décrire le bonheur ... Et pourtant, c'était presque bien parti ...  
Pour me hurler votre peine kikez, kikez, kikez ... peut-être qu'à force il Survivra ... 


	2. Part II

**Auteur : Agatha Brume** aussi plus communément appelée Agatha la Tagada voir même Tag ces derniers temps. Ah ces djeuns' ...

**Bêta : Sevy Snape** qui a eu l'aimable amabilité de corriger cette autre vision des choses ... Je voulais lui faire une petite surprise. Je dois bien vous avouer qu'il ne pensait pas lire CETTE nouvelle version ... Donc du coup, il m'a détesté. Je ne comprends toujours pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**Disclaimer : **Et si là tout de suite, j'écrivais que c'est à moi, que TOUT est à moi ... Vous croyez qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose ? Genre le ciel me tombe sur la tête ? Les avocats de J.K, à peine la dernière lettre tapée, cogneraient comme des dératés à ma porte pour me coller une prune ?  
Vous savez, la tentation est quelque chose de très difficile à appréhender. Elle met tellement d'autres vices en exergue ... J'ai les doigts qui frétillent mais je vais rester une sage petite fille, aux longs cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux grands yeux candide si innocents et tout lui rendre.  
En même temps, j'ai tout cassé ces jouets alors ... J.K.R. reste la mère devant l'Eternel de la source de notre inspiration.  
Heu, scuzez-moi mais il ne faudrait quand même pas oublier les magnifiques dessins que cela inspire (entre autre chose à Zeyna, Marie-Angèle et tant d'autres) qui du coup nous permettent de bien mieux appréhender les corps de Daniel et Tom ... Heu, je voulais bien sur parler de l'Univers de JK ...

**Genre : **Hum, voilà une bonne question. D'habitude, c'est plus une histoire de féminin, de masculin, de singulier et de pluriels. Alors moi je dis un : Masculin pluriel à connotation mortuaire ...

**Résumé : **Pourquoi justement, résumons-nous souvent la vie de quelqu'un à sa mort ?

**Warning : **Slash, flash, splach ... Le plaisir dans la mort ? D'après Sev', âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Alors faites ! Partez !

**NdA : **Bon et bien nous y voilà. Après avoir reçu pour le premier chapitre des menaces, d'être en dette de kleenex et de Happy End caramélique, du coup je poste une nouvelle version de l'histoire.  
Mais non !!! C'était une bonne blague !!!  
J'ai essayé, je vous assure que c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais il était nécessaire et impérieux que Draco donne sa version des faits. Et se juxtapose avec les mots de Harry ...  
Pas besoin qu'il fasse beau, que le soleil brille, juste besoin de relire les divagations de Harry pour que celles de Draco s'imposent à moi et deviennent des mots posés sur Word.  
A la fin de sa lecture, j'ai cru que Sev' allait encore me dire que s'il mourrait, il réécrirait la fin ... Mais il a plutôt été fataliste et très mécontent. Je l'ai juste, entre autre chose, obligé à tout relire et fait de nouveau couler des larmes ... Et quand j'ai soumis l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait survivre ... Par Merlin que de hargne dans ses propos !!! Me disant que de toute façon, je ne ferais bien que ce que je voudrais, comme d'hab', sans vraiment tenir compte des sentiments de Tia ni des siens ...  
Mais qui c'est ... il ne faut jamais jurer de rien et ... ne jamais rien jurer.

**NdA2 : Je crois que je la mettrais à chaque fois sans jamais chercher à la changer ... (enfin peut-être un peu quand même )**  
Je suis sûre que d'autres fics doivent avoir ce mot dans leur titre, ou la base, ici développée. Je ne cherche à plagier ni usurper l'identité de personne. Parfois des idées vous viennent sans que vous sachiez pourquoi ni comment. Si vous vous sentez plagiés, spoliés, lésez ou tout autre verbe synonyme, dites-vous simplement que, vu le nombre d'être humains sur Terre, il y en a certainement un qui a pensé à la même chose que vous. Qui sait ? Vous aussi avez peut être, sans le vouloir, plagié quelqu'un ...

* * *

**Illusions et divagations**

_Pauv' Draco_

Merlin ! Cette journée en enfer n'en finira donc jamais. J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Le sang poisseux, les cadavres et autres monceaux de chair que je ne veux pas trop chercher à identifier ne me permette pas d'avancer facilement. Je glisse et trébuche plus qu'à mon tour.

Mais rien ne m'arrêtera. Je le retrouverais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, je le sens. Sa magie semble crépiter dans l'air du soir. Nos amis sont autour de moi. Eux aussi ils cherchent. Blaise, Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas, Granger et Weasley.

Je sens bien que vous êtes un peu surpris. Je pourrais les appeler par leurs prénoms maintenant. Mais que voulez-vous, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et je ne veux pas trop qu'ils sachent que je les aime bien, enfin un petit peu. Que je les apprécie quoi, enfin pas trop, enfin tout ça c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à ce satané Gryffondor ... Comment ça la mauvaise foi et le Serpentard c'est comme Halloween et une citrouille, Noël et un gros barbu en rouge, ça marche de paire et pas l'un sans l'autre ?!

Heureusement que je suis super occupé sinon ils vous en cuiraient !!!

_Par Salazar, je crois que je divague. Je deviens dingue, je parle tout seul et en plus je me réponds. Faudrait pas que les autres s'en rendent compte._

En même temps, ils sont pas mal occupés à le chercher eux aussi. On s'active. Chaque minute compte. Je relève la tête un instant, juste pour détendre mes muscles et je regarde le ciel. Il a prit la teinte « sang écarlate ». Ouaip je sais, ce n'est pas bien naturel comme couleur. Mais rien ne l'a été ce soir ... On a l'impression qu'il pompe directement dans l'herbe souillée pour se parer. Le soleil, lui, ressemble à un gallion.

Sang et Or ... les couleurs de son blason. Je sais bien que je ramène toujours tout à Lui. C'est comme ça d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Il n'y a toujours vraiment eu que Lui. Tapis au fond de moi, attendant son heure. Il a bien fait de ne pas vouloir me serrer la main. Je n'aime pas la facilitée et toutes ses années à nous détester, à nous haïr n'a fait que me permettre de l'aimer irrémédiablement, sans compromission ni retour en arrière.

Je sais bien que ça ne semble pas logique et cohérent ce que je raconte mais la fatigue qui m'assaille me fait débloquer. Ou alors c'est mon éducation qui le faisait et c'est maintenant que je suis normal. Parce que juste humain ...

_Argh, on dirait un Poufsouffle. Ca en ferait marrer plus d'un d'entendre ça. Pour ça, Il aurait juste fallut qu'ils ne soient pas tous morts ... enfin presque ..._

Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas de peine ni de compassion. Parce qu'un regard vitreux dans lequel plus aucune étincelle d'insouciance ne viendra se perdre. Une bouche crispée par la douleur dont les lèvres ne s'étireront plus jamais en un magnifique sourire face à la dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley, dont les râles et les cris ne seront plus jamais ceux que l'on entend lors d'un Match de Quidditch ... ça retourne ... même un Malfoy.

Alors je suis là et je regarde avec cette capacité étrange à me sentir en communion avec mes amis et, dans le même temps, dans un cocon, isolé. Les bruits sont étouffés.

_Quelque part, c'est assez horrible comme sensation._

Et puis tout à coup, celui que je ne trouvais pas est là, sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche crispée. Une sorte de râle semble émaner de Lui.

Nan il ne ressemble pas aux autres ! Je vous interdis de le dire, même de le penser ! Lui est unique ! Un Malfoy ne se compromet pas avec un spécimen de série.

Les autres aussi l'on vu et se jettent à ses pieds. Même dans la situation actuelle, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se prosterner.

_Je sais que je suis injuste et cruel mais est-ce que la Vie m'a fait des cadeaux, Elle ??? J'ai bien le droit d'être amer et subjectif, non ?_

Je suis là, debout, mes bras pendant le long de mon corps. Toute énergie semble m'avoir quitté.

Ils l'appellent, le secouent. _Ne voient-il pas qu'il le saoule ? Ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment, moi oui._ Sa main se lève au ralentie, il agite doucement les doigts.

Tiens, ça me rappelle nos dernières vacances tous ensembles. Alors que nous venions le chercher pour aller nager, il a fait ce même petit geste pour dire qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment sous le soleil écrasant et qu'il allait bientôt venir se baigner lui aussi. Qu'il voulait juste deux petites minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il a ensuite sauté sur ses pieds et piqué un sprint, avant de plonger dans les rouleaux et ainsi battre tout le monde. Je le revoie sortir des eaux, riant aux éclats, s'ébouriffant les cheveux comme un chien fou, heureux de nous avoir tous berner.

Vous croyez que ça sera pareil là ??? _Nan mais qu'est-ce je raconte ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi._

Je penche à peine la tête sur le côté et les regarde, légèrement indifférent. Granger et Blaise, essayent divers sorts et potions. _Ne voient-ils rien ? Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre ?_

Je les observe plus attentivement. Des larmes. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de mes amis et s'échouent sur Son visage. Je suis fasciné par cette capacité qu'a le corps à exprimer les choses. Je regarde leurs larmes qui les lavent, qui les débarrassent de leur crasse et du sang de leurs ennemis et ... amis.

Elles tracent des sillons et emportent tout. Et viennent s'écraser sur son visage et mourir sur ses lèvres.

Ont-elles aussi emmené l'amour qu'ils ont pour lui et s'y nourrit-il ?

Les Moldus ont une légende bizarre. Qui boit dans le verre de l'autre pourra connaître ses pensées. _Totalement débile._ Mais là ... cela sort du plus profond d'eux même. C'est intense, violent, primaire. Il semblerait plus normal et logique que leurs pleurs soient chargés de sentiments. Puisque se sont eux qui les ont créés ... Si je pleure mon amour pour lui et le fait qu'il m'ait rendu à la Vie, pourrais-je lui rendre la sienne ???

_Oh nan, encore une Poufsoufflerie. Satanés divagations !!!_

Il faudrait quand même que je demande à Granger. Après tout, elle n'est pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien.

_Merlin, j'ai de ces idées parfois._

Je vois son corps se crisper, sa respiration erratique. Et tout semble prendre du corps, de l'épaisseur. La torpeur dans laquelle j'étais me quitte. Je me jette à ses pieds. J'ai bousculé Weasley au passage. Je sais qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. En même temps, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes ... _Quelle expression à la con ..._

Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je me tenais éloigner. Vu de prêt, c'est pire. La douleur que je ressens me vrille les entrailles, empêche l'air de gonfler mes poumons. Je ne suis capable que d'une chose, laisser mes sentiments couler le long de mes joues et plonger directement dans cette cavité humide où j'ai tant aimé me perdre.

Et puis, comme quoi ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, la vie reprend le dessus. Je vois ma main se lever et aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je le fais du bout des doigts, comme il aime. Je crois bien que je ne me lasserai jamais de le faire.

Je me demande qui s'est mis à chanter. Je regarde tour à tour les gens qui l'entourent. Et vois leur regard surpris teinté d'une légère incompréhension, le tout noyé dans un nuage de gène. Comment connaissent-il ses chants ? La main de Blaise se pose sur mon bras et enfin je comprends. C'est moi, tout bêtement.

Les vieux automatismes ressurgissent inconsciemment. A chaque fois qu'il fait des cauchemars, c'est ce que je fais. Le prendre dans mes bras, le cajoler et chanter pour Lui. Cela l'apaise. Repousse la douleur physique. Lui permet de repartir aux pays des rêves sans crainte, ni peur. De se laisser aller, porter. Ne plus lutter, baisser les bras. Qu'il trouve enfin la Paix et un repos bien mérité.

Ce satané Gryffondor m'en aura fait faire des choses. Je suis là, devant nos amis et j'étale notre vie privée. Moi qui suis si pudique. Qui déteste que l'on sache que je peux être tendre, doux et aimant.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. J'aime terroriser et sentir la crainte chez les autres lorsqu'ils me croisent.

Etre Snapien quoi.

En plus, à chaque fois que je suis comme ça, j'ai droit à une récompense. Une joute verbale et physique avec le Survivant de mon coeur ... Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit aperçu un jour du subterfuge.

Vous croyez que mes amis voient mon sourire serpentardesque à l'écoute silencieuse de mes idées ingénieuses mais totalement déplacées en cet instant ?

Toute cette imagination mise en oeuvre dans un seul et unique but : Lui. Je suis totalement dingue de son corps. Ses muscles sont fins et déliés. _Merci Dieu Quidditch._ Et lorsqu'il vous enlace, vous avez l'impression que tout n'est que force, douceur, chaleur et que plus rien ne pourra jamais vous arriver. Ses attaches sont presque féminines mais lorsqu'il qu'il vous colle un pain, tout est bien masculin. Je peux vous le certifier ! Et ses yeux ! Vous avez l'impression d'être pénétré, fouillé et d'être, en même temps, la chose la plus précieuse qui existe au monde. Rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils me présentent en ce moment, vitreux comme ceux d'un poisson resté un peu trop longtemps hors de l'eau.

J'aime lorsque son regard est plein de candeur alors que sa bouche respire l'immoralité, lorsqu'il regarde ses doigts tracés d'innocentes arabesques sur mon torse pendant que sa langue mutine lèche lascivement ses lèvres. J'ai généralement le souffle coupé devant son innocente perversité.

Je ne sais jamais vraiment par quel bout il va me manger tout en le sachant.

_Encore une phrase digne d'un Poufsouffle, tssss. Il ne sera jamais dit qu'un jour un Malfoy avait des accointances avec cette Maison, alors j'explique !_

Vous savez, cette sensation qui naît dans le creux de votre ventre ? Vous savez mais, en même temps, vous êtes dans l'expectative. L'attente est douloureusement savoureuse. Vous êtes crispé d'anticipation tandis qu'une part de vous est détendue et se love déjà dans les phéromones que vous exhalez. Stupre et Luxure ...

_Pourquoi est-ce si long ? N'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert ?_

Son regard est toujours angélique lorsque ses doigts parcourent mes flancs, semblant vérifier le nombre de mes côtes. Parfois, ses ongles prennent le relais. Et là, votre peau ressemble à celle d'une dinde plumée. Vos tétons pourraient laisser des traces dans le mur tellement ils sont durs et lui joue toujours ... Un spasme bestiale vous vrille les reins et vous tend vers lui ... souhaitant que la totalité de sa paume vous caresse.

Et lui, toujours de façon très innocente, il vous demande si vous avez un problème ???

Nan mais je vous jure. J'ai envie de lui ravir sauvagement la bouche et de le coller violemment contre mon érection pour qu'il comprenne que ... Oui ... j'ai un problème et que mon problème, c'est lui ! Lui tout entier. Lui parce qu'il est Lui et en moi. Que rien ne pourra jamais changer cet état de fait, et que parfois cela me fait très peur, me laisse pantelant, perdu. Vous connaissez ce sentiment ? Celui qui martèle l'arrière de votre crâne, fait que votre coeur a des ratés, en vous disant que de toutes les façons, quoi que vous fassiez, rien ne changera jamais ... Il est là, point. Fin de l'histoire. Moi qui n'ai jamais voulu dépendre de quelqu'un, c'est raté. N'allez pas croire que je ne me rebelle pas. Il le faut de temps en temps, juste pour croire que l'on s'appartient encore. Parce que c'est aussi une réalité. Il est en vous, il prend presque toute la place et c'est l'essentiel. Parce que lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est que vous soyez aussi vous.

Avez-vous tout compris ? Si non, vous pouvez toujours aller gonfler les rangs d'une certaine Maison de Poudlard que je ne citerais pas ...

Pour en revenir à la dinde. Et bien oui, souvenez-vous quelques phrases plus haut. Je vous ai dis qu'il aime que vous ressembliez à ce stupide volatile. Un truc à voir avec Noël, la position de la bestiole, tout ça ...

Alors il est là, le regard pur et tout son corps hurle le plaisir qu'il va vous donner. Il semble regarder ses mains remodeler mon corps comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Elles finissent par se rejoindre. Il continue de me caresser avec le dessus de ses doigts, remontant vers ma poitrine qui commence à se soulever de façon erratique. J'entrouvre ma bouche et exhale le plus silencieusement possible cet air que j'ai tant de mal à respirer. Puis, elles semblent vouloir refaire le chemin en sens inverse mais vont se perdre dans votre dos.

Du coup, il est obligé de se rapprocher ... il fait ça lentement, en se déhanchant légèrement, la tête penchée, en vous regardant par en dessous, les paupières mi-closes. Et là vous prenez une grosse, une très grosse inspiration qui, comme une grande, se bloque dans votre poitrine, juste parce qu'une bouche charnue s'est perfidement approchée de la votre. Vous la suivez du regard, entrouvrez la votre. Plus elle se rapproche et plus vous écartez vos lèvres. Et lui, au dernier moment, dévie ...

J'ai toujours eu un doute quand à l'intelligence et la sagacité du Choixpeau. Le vieux fou devait le droguer aux bonbons au citron. C'est la seule explication rationnelle.

Toujours est-il que ce cher Sauveur-de-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom porte tout bonnement les couleurs de ma maison aux vues et aux sus de tous et cela n'a jamais interpellé quiconque. Pourtant ce vert émeraude qu'il pose sur le Monde ...

Enfin passons ... je ne vais pas tout vous expliquer non plus. A vous de réfléchir pendant que moi je revis ...

Il dévie sa course et c'est sa mâchoire légèrement anguleuse qui vous effleure, alors que son souffle chatouille votre oreille. Très souvent, c'est à ce moment là que votre corps décide de s'émanciper. Votre tête, votre cou s'offre. Tout simplement, naturellement, à la douceur de ses lèvres. Vous sentez leurs sécheresses. Vous percevez le mouvement, devinez qu'il va de nouveau les humidifier. Et là, votre seul souci est que le petit bout de chair vienne se perdre sur votre derme. Simplement pour que votre corps puisse justifier l'élan violent qui vous pousse vers lui.

Vos mains s'accrochent de façon légèrement pathétique à ses hanches.

Un Serpentard ne peut être faible dans les Jeux de l'Amour. Mais Lui, je ne sais par quel miracle, arrive à faire ressortir certaines valeurs chez les pires d'entres nous ... Voyez Londubat avec Blaise ...

J'aime quand sa langue pointue vient lécher mon lobe d'oreille, que délicatement ses dents l'agacent avec amour, le mordillent.

Ces mains ne sont pas en reste. Elles ont la bonne idée de parcourir mon dos sans se lasser. Je me sens totalement enveloppé par sa chaleur. Ses paumes, son torse, son souffle. C'est une sensation qui vous rend docile, soumis.

Mais ne pensez pas qu'il est le seul à avoir une certaine magie ... Je l'entend qui respire, qui ME respire et je sais que son emprise sur moi, sa volonté se délite progressivement.

Son bassin se rapproche du mien, nos érections se découvrent ...

Plus rien ne s'échappe de nous. Le temps est comme suspendu. Puis, comme si un signal avait retenti, tout semble reprendre vie. Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge, rauque et cristallin à la fois. Celui-ci est déformé par le désir qui creuse des canyons dans votre ventre. Et là, vous savez enfin qu'il sera aussi léger qu'un papillon.

Il n'y a plus que la pulpe de ses doigts qui vous frôlent, plus que son souffle chaud qui vous caresse, plus que les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux qui vous effleurent.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas lorsque sa bouche quitte mon cou. Ses yeux sont baissés. Il se place bien en face de moi et commence une lente descente aux enfers.

Il fait mine de venir dévorer mon téton, sort une langue timide qui lape le vide. Vous le voyez se diriger vers l'autre et recommencer le même mouvement.

_Vert émeraude, je vous le rappelle ... _

Ma tête bascule en arrière. Mes cheveux me caressent le bas des reins. Je ne peux rester loin de lui et lentement la redresse pour le regarder de nouveau.

Il est au niveau de mon nombril, accroupi, les jambes bien écartées, sur la pointe des pieds.

Entre équilibre et harmonie.

Il ne m'a presque pas touché et pourtant mon corps est en feu.

Ce n'est que du bout des doigts qu'il défait mes boutons. Faisant bien attention à me toucher le moins possible.

Ce qui du coup m'électrise dès que cela arrive.

Mon sexe réagit très violement à ses provocations. Il est gorgé de sang et humide.

Je me cambre en rentrant le ventre pour lui permettre une meilleure approche. Il baisse délicatement mon pantalon ne rencontrant aucun autre barrage.

Moi aussi, je sais surprendre. Je suis nu, comme au premier jour de ma naissance, toute l'arrogance de ma masculinité à portée de bouche.

Je me retiens de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aime les interdits que je m'impose.

Il baisse toujours pudiquement les yeux. Les ferme un court instant, penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et semble réfléchir.

Délicatement, sa bouche prend une forme arrondie, s'entrouvre et le plus doux des souffles s'en échappe pour venir s'enrouler sur le bout de ma verge.

Je ne peux que le regarder, les yeux braqués sur lui, dans l'expectative et totalement fasciné.

Je vois ses joues se gonfler de nouveau et anticipe. Mon sexe s'agite devant lui. Comme s'il voulait l'encourager. Il parcoure ma hampe sur toute sa longueur pour venir se perdre du côté de mes bourses.

_Le vert émeraude est décidément la couleur qui lui va le mieux ..._

Je pourrais presque jouir alors qu'il ne m'a pas encore vraiment touché.

J'attends ...

Je le vois poser ses genoux à terre, mettre délicatement ses mains sur ses cuisses, pencher la tête et avancer encore plus le menton. Ses paupières recouvrent ses orbes. J'écarte mes jambes. A peine le mouvement entamé, une langue mutine vient humidifiée la peau si délicate et imberbe de mes testicules. (Et oui, il aime et moi j'aime quand il aime ... en plus c'est un sort permanent ... alors ...)

Je les sens qui se contractent et se resserrent. S'il continu comme ça elles vont finir recroquevillées dans mon abdomen, réduite à la taille d'une noisette ... J'adore ...

Sa langue me lèche, sa bouche m'aspire doucement, son menton me touche par intermittence et ses épis noir corbeau me chatouillent le haut de la cuisse.

Cela me rend totalement dingue. Dans ma tête, je hurle de plaisir, lui demandant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter et de continuer comme ça, voir si l'envie lui en prend ... de justement, me prendre, en entier dans sa bouche. Pourtant, en apparence, je maîtrise mes émotions. Je ne veux rien laisser paraître, juste pour profiter du spectacle et des délicates attentions qu'il m'offre.

Je continue de l'observer, me penchant moi aussi légèrement pour mieux entr'apercevoir son petit muscle qui me procure tant de délices.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés mais ... j'ai comme l'impression de deviner ses yeux rieurs et moqueurs devant la concentration que je mets à maintenir les apparences et le self-control légendaire des Malfoy. Un sourire mutin commence à étirer ses lèvres ... Je me liquéfie de bonheur. Il est Beau ...

J'entends bien ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire. « Ben dit donc pour un Malfoy, un Sang Pur, il est un peu limité niveau vocabulaire. »

Et là je vous dis stop !

Je suis bien un Malfoy ! Je suis bien un Sang Pur ! Mais je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas limité, en aucune manière, enfin en bien peu de chose, c'est juste que ... Potter est beau, juste beau déjà au départ, bien qu'il ne le sache pas. Et je dois dire que je m'en réjoui. Sinon je serrai obligé de me battre comme un chiffonnier toute la Merlin de journée pour repousser les assauts de ces ersatz de mâles qui lui tourneraient autour. Là, d'un regard Malfoyen, je les éloigne ...

_Mais aujourd'hui, en regardant tout autour de moi, je m'aperçois que cela n'a pas fonctionné correctement pour tout le monde ..._

Mais lorsque vous faites quelque chose avec amour à la personne qui est tout pour vous, une douce lumière vous éclaire de l'intérieur. C'est dans votre sourire et l'éclat de vos yeux que cela transparaît et vous donne une beauté irréelle, indescriptible. C'est peut–être, enfin de compte, l'expression imagée de vos sentiments ... ?

Alors oui, lorsqu'il me cajole du bout de la langue, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard rieur, il est Beau ...

Cette même langue qui, alors que je disserte, est innocemment remontée le long de ma hampe. Le bout bien pointu, suivant cette ligne plus brune sous ma verge. Un peu comme un enfant qui apprend à lire et suis les mots avec son doigt.

Mon sexe est droit et raide. Aucune magie ni artifice n'est nécessaire. Sa langue cours toujours sur mon anatomie. Elle n'en finie pas de remonter. Elle passe l'ourlet, celui qui délimite, celui qui dit que la fin est proche. Elle s'arrête un instant sur le frein, entame un ou deux mouvements, rien que pour lui, que pour moi et, s'en crier gare, je me retrouve enfermer dans sa bouche.

C'est dans un même mouvement que mon bassin bascule pour la pénétrer un peu plus profondément, que mes mains fourragent dans sa crinière indomptable et que je soupire intensément. Et lui trouve encore le moyen de sourire un peu plus alors que mon sexe rempli sa bouche.

Je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs et lui où erre t-il ??? Mon esprit est embrumé, embrouillé. Ma vue est trouble. Se sont mes larmes qui m'aveuglent. Un Malfoy ne doit pas pleurer, ni montrer ses sentiments. La belle affaire ... Je sais que mes amis ne me trahiront pas. Lui encore moins ... Chacun restera muet comme une tombe et, vu le nombre qu'il va falloir en creuser, on aura le choix du locataire.

Un mouvement ... Il bouge ! Mon coeur s'accélère, mon esprit s'emballe. Nous nous sommes tous trompés. Il va aller mieux. C'est certain ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas intérêt à faire autrement. On ne quitte pas un Malfoy. C'est lui qui vous quitte !

Je sens cette boule de bonheur m'envahir et s'exprimer par l'étincelle de joie qui est de nouveau apparu dans mon regard et le franc sourire qui étirent mes lèvres. D'une main, j'essuie mes larmes et présente un visage radieux et plein d'espoir retrouvé aux autres.

Pourquoi me regardent-il comme ça ? Ils n'y ont jamais cru ?! Je m'en doutais. Mais moi, je savais bien qu'il ne me laisserait pas tout seul ici. De toutes les façons, il l'avait promis. Jamais il ne m'abandonnerait, ne me quitterait ... plutôt mourir qu'il avait dit !

Mais ne vont-ils faire une autre tête ! Il bouge ! Il est en vie ! Ne voient-ils vraiment rien ... où ne voient-il que trop ... Alors, comme au ralenti, je détache mon regard d'eux, de leur si cruelle suffisance dans leurs certitudes et les reposent de nouveau sur mon Amour. Il est toujours là, les yeux vitreux, la bouche crispée, les doigts poisseux de lui-même. Sa beauté intérieure exposée à la face du Monde, insolemment.

Je ne faisais que rêver ... Illusions et divagations ... quand la réalité est bien trop criante et que votre esprit ne peut la supporter.

Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à pleurer sur la vérité, accompagné par nos amis.

J'ai compris.

Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Lui serrer la main aussi fort que je le peux. Comme hier lorsque nous avons fait l'amour si intensément, comme si c'était notre dernière fois. Chanter comme lorsqu'il avait ses terreurs nocturnes. Lui donner ma force pour mourir tranquillement.

Voilà ... Mon Père avait raison, le bonheur ne dure pas. Ce n'est qu'une illusion à laquelle on se nourrit et plus dure est la chute quand la coupe est vide.

Que reste-il alors ? Des souvenirs éthérés qui vous rendent encore plus amer ? Parce qu'ils vous renvoient juste en pleine face tout ce que vous avez perdu et qui ne sera plus ?

Je le bénie, lui qui n'a plus de souvenirs, qui n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

Le souvenir tue plus sûrement qu'une trahison. Même si elle vient de quelqu'un que l'on croyait être son ami.

Après tout il a encore trouvé le moyen d'avoir le beau rôle sans que personne ne sache vraiment tous les dessous de l'histoire.

Comment ça vous ne comprenez pas ?

Et bien oui, il part en Héro. Et moi, je reste seul.

Et bien oui, il l'a battu avant de mourir. Et moi, je reste seul.

Et bien oui, il avait promis d'être là pour toujours et il a menti. Et moi, je reste seul.

Et bien oui, il a réussit à faire du Prince des Serpentards, un Gryffondor. Et moi, je reste seul.

Et bien oui, il a réussit à me faire croire que j'étais digne d'être aimé. Et moi, je reste seul.

Et bien oui, il me disait que l'amour c'était beau. Sauf dans le coeur et l'âme de Crivey. Et moi, je reste seul.

Et bien oui, il n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça, sinon il serait là, me prenant dans ses bras, cette lumière au fond des yeux, à me murmurer des mots apaisants, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Et moi, je vais rester seul ...

Au fait, je vous ai dit que je l'avais tué ? Comment ça qui ? Crivey, bien sûr ! A mains nues ? Non ? Vraiment ? Alors maintenant que c'est fait, cela restera notre petit secret.

A quoi tient la vie ? Aux souvenirs ...

* * *

A quoi tient la vie ? Aux souvenirs ... Oui peut-être mais parfois aussi juste à la journée pourrie ou heureuse qu'aura eu l'auteur ... 


End file.
